Wrath (Bael)
Bael's Wrath is a purple-haired Cardinal under service of Bael, later on betraying him with Earendur Surion and Lust by switching sides to Kariya's faction. After that, he acts as Earendur's personal bodyguard and enforcer. Along with the preceding Pride, Wrath is one of the oldest Cardinal incarnations under Bael's service, both being mobilized during the invation of Vaardenvale. Like Earendur, he was not originally a Demon before becoming a Cardinal. While his past is never revealed, it is reasoned that he is a Human who winds up in Hell and, as a result, becomes a Cardinal after proving himself worthy in the eyes of Bael. Appearance Wrath is very youthful and has purple hair with magenta eyes. He often wears a black trenchcoat with a pair of black gloves, black shoes, black pants, and a black muscle shirt beneath the coat. The coat has a pair of raised folds in the back to allow him to sheathe his Hookswords. After being de-limbed, bifurcated, and facially scarred beyond recognition by the Genocide Brothers, Wrath wears a metallic mask with a respiratory enhancement and a red, heat-emphasizing optic array and sensory loadout. His right hand his replaced with a metallic prosthetic with fingertipped claws and a concealed array of dart launchers on his forearm. His lower half is replaced at the hip bone by a pair of bionic legs ending in sharp, flexible talons capable of magnetic grip and aerodynamic resistance. Much like his Hookswords, all of these replacements and "upgrades" are made of pure, unaltered Krassium, a durable metal found only in Hell that is second only to Satanium. Personality Wrath is a rather quiet, determined, and hardened individual. He doesn't hold prejudice against anyone as his peers do, he doesn't boast of his capabilities or accomplishments. Wrath is a man of duty; when he is given a specific order, he carries it out to the letter without question. However, to this end, his loyalty can be swayed by a person he respects more than his current leader, as is the case with his rebellion against Bael in favour of Earendur. Love of physical combat defines Wrath. He shrugs pain off that would normally send one into shock. He perserveres through every obstacle his opponent throws at him if it means killing them or, if death is unavoidable, taking them down with him. His passion and tenacity in combat can become such that, if he is left with nothing but his teeth, he will find a way to continue to try and take his adversaries' life with a feral fire burning in his eyes. Wrath holds respect for others in high regard, going so far as to betray one whom he has served faithfully for many years because of it. After his defeat at the hands of Cide and Geno, he grants Magic a newfound respect than he held before. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Wrath's strength has vastly been increased due to his being turned a Cardinal. He can smash through brick and concrete in a single punch, kick through reinforced armour, and not suffer from inhibiting reverberation when using his extremely durable swords on other hard materials. *'Enhanced Speed and Stamina:' Able to sprint at almost 100 mph, Wrath is able to run for miles quickly without losing breath. At his prime, Wrath is even able to dodge bullets and slice oncoming objects in half with an increased reaction time. *'Swordsmanship:' While Wrath is well-versed and adaptible at using a variety of weapons, his favoured one is the sword; particularly a pair of Krassium-forged Hookswords styled after those found in Asia. He uses these throughout the series and they become notably distinct to him. Weapons and Gear *'Krassium Hookswords:' His signature weapons, Wrath wields a pair of Hookswords that are, usually, sheathed in a cross formation on his back. They are made of synthesized Krassium Ore molded with a Molpuy fold and enchanted to be able to cut anywhere on the blade. Thus far, they have proven able to cut through; Trivia *Strangely, Wrath rarely uses his Hookswords how they are meant to be used; to grip an opponent's weapon and knock them out of their grip, making them vulnerable. Instead, Wrath uses his own Hookswords like Katanas, Cutlasses, Axes, Spears (when using the spike found on the bottom of the handle), and even saws. *Wrath's appearance after being grafted with metallic prosthetics was inspired by Kabal from the Mortal Kombat franchise and Darth Maul in the Star Wars: Clone Wars series. *